Here I am at First
by Rebecca Karie
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Apologies to those who actually read/liked this story.
1. First Encounter

All the new comers bugged him. New exorcists meant more power, ofcourse, but it also meant brats that have no idea what to do. He just hoped General Tiedoll wouldn't make him participate.

"Yuu!!"

_Tch._ Ofcourse he would.

"Kanda!!"

"What is it now?"

"General Tiedoll has requested that you mentor a....a uhh...."

Kanda was giving him a "Death Stare".

"Mentor?"

"Yes sir. He wants you to mentor our latest arrival."

"Tch."

He walked away.

"But sir, she's in dire need of help."

He stopped and turned to look at his messanger.

"He wants me to mentor a...girl!?"

The boy nodded.

"No. She'll get in my way."

He turned to leave again, stopped by Marie.

"Ah. Right."

He sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The two took him to the training area. Kanda made no means of protesting but he still resented having to be a mentor. When the girl turned around he went crazy.

"NO WAY!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM TEACHING HER!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!"

He tried to leave but Marie and the messanger were blocking the way.

"Come on Kanda, she doesn't look that bad."

"Oh haha, like you could tell."

"Ahem. I'm right here, you do know that right?"

"Tch. She's a child."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"You heard me."

"I may be a kid, but you're not much older."

He turned to face her.

"You are a child, I am an adult."

"Depends on how smart you are."

He sneered at her. She smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant mature, but for you thats basically on the same level."

She lowered her hand. He kept sneering.

"Be careful your face might get stuck like that."

"Tch."

"Is that and insulting women all you know how to do."

"You are a child, not a woman."

"Child, woman, either way I'm still a female."

He turned around.

"I am NOT!-"

Apparently Marie and the messanger had disappeared.

_I could have left at any time!?_

He started to leave.

"Ahem. I think you're forgetting something."

"Oh right. Cafeteria is downstairs."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about dullness, but it'll get better.


	2. Complaint to the Reason

"General Tiedoll, she is a menace. She's always all over the older exorcists, she follows me everywhere, and she won't stop calling me Yuu-chan."

"Well it is your name."

"I hate it."

General Tiedoll looked up at him. His arms were crossed, and he was looking away, seemingly lost in thought.

_She never wears her uniform, she doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't- ugh, he was starting to sound worried about her._

Still, he found himself picturing her in a near death experience, crying out to him. His heart was pounding. Then, he had pictured it being Miranda….his heart slowed.

_What now?_

"Yuu?"

He snapped back to reality.

"That's better."

"Tch."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Following me again? What is with her._

He stopped. She ran into him, not watching where she was going. They both fell forward to the ground. Kanda landing on his face, Alexis on Kanda's back.

"ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T SEE IN FRONT OF YOU!?!"

"ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU STOP RIGHT IN FRONT OF SOMEONE?!?'

"Tch. You really are a child."

"Hmph. You may forget I'm the one on top of you!"

She jumped up being sure her feet stomped his back.

"AHHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

She spat at him. He growled under his breathe. She walked away, being sure to step on him, especially his head. Again, he growled under his breathe. When he lifted his head, he noticed that she looked somewhat sad.

"Tch. She deserves every tear."

He noticed her sneak around a corner and place her face in her hands.

_Oh boy._

He walked towards her.

_What am I doing!? I don't care if she's crying her eyes out! I have training to do._

As we walked off to train he could hear her cries grow faint.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BTW! I put chapter 1 in Time and Pleasure, because this is a run-off from it. (Sorry.)


	3. Do You Hate Me That Much?

"The general suggested we get to know each other better."

"Fine."

She hated this just as much as he did. Maybe more. She rested her head on her fist. She hated the Order, she hated everyone in it, she wanted nothing more than to go back home. Go back to her life, her friends, her family. A small lost tear fell down her cheek.

"Look if you're just going to cry the whole time."

She glared at him. She especially hated him. He caused nothing but grief for her, since the day she joined.

"Sorry. If you have better things to do just go."

"Well I would, but Tiedoll won't let me out until I know more about you."

"Fine. What do you need to know."

"Well first off, how about your name."

"Alexis. Alexis Maria Rodriquez."

"So, you're....?"

"I'm American."

"And your innocence?"

"They said something about, Diligo Mihi."

"That's Latin. For love me?"

"My nickname back home was Cupid. So I guess the bow and arrow weapon won't surprise you."

_Cupid?_

"Anything else?"

"Well how about your age?"

"15."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, 13."

"Better."

He walked up to the door.

"General, I think I know enough now."

"What's her middle name?"

"Maria."

"Her nickname back home?"

"Cupid."

"....Favorite color?"

He looked back at her. She mouthed "blue".

"Blue."

"Fine."

He opened the door. Kanda walked out, giving a half wave goodbye.

_He seems a little nicer today....what got into him?_

___________________________________________________________________________________

_She was sitting in a dark room. Not in a chair, but on the cold, wet, floor. She could hear her heart beat. She felt it paining inside her chest. Then she could see it in front of her. Peirced by an arrow. It was old and slightly broken. It pinned someone against the heart. He was old and gray, wearing the uniform of an Exorcist. _

_"K....Kanda!?"_

_Blood ran from his wound, and the peirced heart. A clock floated above them. It stroke 12 and rang horribly._

She awoke. A knock on her door. She got up and answered it.

"Miss Alexis. Cheif Komui would like to see you."

___________________________________________________________________________________

"You want me to go on a mission?"

"Sure. Your weapon is ready, you've been training hard, and we could really use your skills."

"Skills?"

"Alexis, you have the ability to make an Akuma fall in love with you leaving it-"

"Vulnerable, and unable to fight."

"So that's why they called you cupid."

She recognized the voice immediatly, and she knew he would be going with her.

"I have to go with Yuu-chan!?"

"Tch. Still acting like a child I see."

She clenched her fists, then remembered her dream.

"Fine. Let's go."

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Stay out of sight, and out of my way."

"Okay."

What was wrong with her? She was always so defensive, and childish. Now she was tolerant. She kept a steady pace behind him, being sure not to lack behind or go ahead. They heard screams in the distance and ran towards them. When they go to the town, demon were attacking.

"Activate your Innocence, and stay close."

She nodded her head.

"Innocence, activate!!"

"Let's go Mugen. Innocence, activate!"

"Return of the Apocalypse. First Illusion: Underworld Insects!"

"Cupid's Arrow: Fury of God!"

The insects sheared destroying 8 akuma. Alexis' arrow peircing, and destroying 5. Only 2 left. Kanda takes one, Alexis takes one.

"Cupid's Arrow: Satan's Hatred!"

The arrow peirced it and down goes the akuma.

"Second Illusi-"

The akuma shot at Kanda before he could finish his attack. Alexis' eyes shot wide. She jumped in front of Kanda to guard him. Kanda looked horrified, his eyes wide with fear. The blood bullet peirced Alexis' stomach, pentacles appearing across her body. Before the virus spread, her anti-akuma weapon shone brightly and encased Alexis. Kanda attacked the demon and destroyed it, then picked up Alexis, and ran to their destination.

"Do you hate me that much?"

___________________________________________________________________________________

To my last two reviews i have a few things to say...

1.) Thank you! Finally some criticism. This was really a test run-off fic. I was tired of having just one and so Here I am at First. The more descriptive details would be layed out in the third/fourth chapters.

2.) Sorry about caps. I wasn't all positive about using them in the first place but decided with it to see what would happen.

3.) When there is only a one-time character (such as the messanger for Kanda) I don't give them a description because they never show up again. I'm not a descriptive person so if that upsets readers they shouldn't read my story.

4.) The death stare thing wasn't a good idea in the first place. I was reminicing on that previous day when I got a death stare.

5.) The other charecters havn't shown up because the settings were an empty training room and a hallway.

6.) I don't edit my own stories. I have a friend (the inspiration for Alexis I might add) that I send the stories to, she will edit them, and then upload them.(Not a very good job I know).

7.) Age is just a number to me. My parents are over 15 years apart, and they turned out great.

8.) If these stories would only take me 5 minutes to write I would be a miracle worker. (Wishes for all bills to be paid......damnit...). Each story takes me roughly an hour (pitiful I know) to just come up with the first part. Inspiration for me can come from cereal in a bowl, but an unfortunate dilemma to my writing, I get writers block every 5 seconds.


	4. Memories

"Kanda....why are you holding me?"

"Hmm?"

He looked down at the young girl he was carrying to safety. Although, this girl was neither in danger, nor amused at being carried. Her body had stopped glowing as well.

"Kanda, why are you holding me!?"

"You were slowing me down."

"You never cared about that before. What made you pick up a 'fallen partner' this time?"

"Tch."

He dropped her to the ground, to her most disliking, and went on. Despite his attitude and actions towards her she smiled. As quickly as he, she went on.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"That was a fun mission."

"Tch."

"You don't think so? We met wonderful people, defeating more Akuma than either of us can count, and got a new recruit."

"Tch."

She stopped in her tracks. He looked back at her.

"You coming?"

"Kanda...why did you carry me?"

"...I was curious as to why you were glowing, as well as your weapon."

"Wow....I knew you were slow, Kanda, but I didn't think you were stupid."

"Tch."

"I thought you would know a Parasite Type when you saw one. I guess not."

"What are you talking about Parasite Type, you have a weapon."

"I needed something to shoot my innocence with."

He noticed neither quiver, nor arrows with her. Still, he wondered, Parasite Type turns the body into a weapon, she wouldn't need one.

"Well let's go. I'm starving."

"Tch. I have training to do."

"And I have reading to do, but neither of us have eaten and we've been in the sun all day, we're going to eat."

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the cafeteria.

"You ridiculous child! Let go of me!"

"Look, my sister would pass out all the time from not eating after being in the sun. You're going to eat."

He escaped her grip. She turned back to him.

"I'm not going to pass out. I need to train."

"_I'm not going to pass out. I need to train."_

"Tch. You're still a child."

Angered, she drew her weapon. Kanda followed suit. After about 5 minutes of a stare-down, they began their attack.

"Innocence Activate!!"

Their weapons glowed, and they began.

"With this illusion, I'll slice you in half."

He slashed at her in graceful ways. She blocked every attack, making her way to the third floor. Unfortunately she was stopped in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Alexis, could you do me a favor?"

"Sorry Crow-Chan, but I'm a little busy."

Kanda's katana had narrowly missed Alexis' back, and Crowley's nose. Alexis carefully aimed her weapon.

"Cupid's Arrow: Fury of God!"

Three arrows flew after Kanda, all sliced by Mugen. 5 more arrows, all sliced. Crowley stood there, dumbstruck.

"You should probably be doing that on the third floor."

"Sorry Crow-Chan, I tried to make it."

"Underworld Insects!"

"Cupid's Arrow: Angel's Defence!"

The insects were pierced by the arrows, and all disappeared. Trying to catch her breathe, Alexis jumped under an empty table.

"You think you can hide from Mugen!?"

A large metal crash sounded through the cafeteria, grasping all attention. The table was sliced in half. Alexis jumped out and aimed her weapon.

"Cupid's Arrow: Satan's Hatred!"

A single red arrow flew towards Kanda, again sliced by Mugen.

"I didn't want to use this Kanda, but I have no choice. Cupid's Arrow: Arrow of Love!"

"Hmm?"

A single green arrow flew at Kanda, and again was sliced by Mugen.

"Still such a weak child."

"Kanda....your stomach."

He looked down to see a single green arrow piercing his stomach. He looked, angrily, up at Alexis.

"Cool isn't it? No matter how many times it's destroyed, it reappears until it's target is met."

"Cool!? You just shot me with a love arrow, and I'm supposed to think it's cool!?"

"Whoa Kanda, chill. It's innocence it wont affect you."

He pulled the arrow out and threw it to the ground. Realising his defeat he stormed away.

"Kanda! Kanda! I'm sorry Kanda! Please, come back!"

Regret and guilt built up inside her. Although she was being praised for actually defeating Kanda, she felt she should be scolded and punished.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**For the life of her she couldn't remember anything besides those awful nights. She wanted to know her family her friends again. Little bits and pieces came back to her, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to know her life. Remember her life, and forget the terrible nights that couldn't escape her. **

_"I'm just a child, what do you want from me?"_

_"I can help you find your way home. I know you're lost."_

_"Really? You can help me find my momma?"_

_The stranger nodded his head. He picked her up and took her to his carriage. _

_"I'll take you to wash up at my place, and then we'll find your mommy. Okay?"_

_She nodded her head._

**No. She never wanted to remember those nights again. Because of that stranger her life, her childhood was ruined. Why her? Why a lost 7-year-old child? She wanted nothing more than to forget those nights. Nothing. She would give up everything if she could just forget. She hadn't known any better. All she knew was that she was lost, and wanted to see her mother. She couldn't fight for she was only a child. Years this man tortured her. Years she was lost without any love or compassion. When finally at 9-years-old, she escaped. She escaped with a stronger mind, a stronger body. She ran as fast as she could away from the pain. After another year on the streets, she finally found home. She had missed 3 years of her life. Now she could gain it back. **

_"Oh, my darling! Jim! Jim dear, our baby is home!"_

**Home, she thought. Home sounded so nice. She was back. She was finally back. After three years of hate and torture she was home. She embraced her parents never wanting them to let go. When her sister got home she wouldn't let go of her either. The warmth of her family made her feel safe, though she still feared being touched even in the slightest way. She had learned of her brother living with a friend. She would not be able to see him for a while. She didn't mind. She was finally home. Where she should be. The next two years went fast. She reunited with her friends, and made new ones. Her family moved frequently, finding better, nicer, homes. **

**She had taken archery lessons throughout school, and done wonderfully. As she got older boys started to notice. They chased after her, and constantly showered her with useless gifts. Her friends started calling her cupid, because of all the boys in her archery classes. None could keep up with her. Eventually they all fell for her as well. She found these actions ridiculous, and futile. She refused to put herself in a relationship after what happened. Her friends constantly asked what happened those years she was gone. She refused to tell them, for it was too painful. **

**Finally came the day she turned 13. Her parents had bought her the most exquisite bow she had ever seen. It was obscenely large, and crafted beautifully. The ends curled out, in an original design. The long string was made of twined horse hair, and was very sturdy. Silver enlaid the middle of the bow, indicated where the arrow was to be placed. The silver branched off, making it easier to place a hand there. It was the greatest gift ever, and she cherished it, with all her heart. Though after she had gotten this bow, strange occurrences happened.**

**Her shooting got amazingly better. She could shoot farther and faster. She once shot an arrow across a football fields distance, at 80mph. She thought it impossible. She noticed an increase in strength as well. When she was angry her strength would build, as well as her speed. **

**One day she was walking home, when suddenly a gang closed in on her. They made attempts to take her as well as her belongings. Without her bow she had nothing. One of them had grabbed her arm, and made her angry. She couldn't stand being touched. She grabbed the man's arm and flipped him. She decided to run out of the gap that was made. The gang made attempts to chase after her, but she was too fast. She ran into a neighboring yard, to hide and catch her breathe. She hid under the wooden deck that stretched across the green Victorian. She waited for nightfall to come out. She ran home, hoping she didn't miss dinner. All her family was asleep, sound in their beds. Unfortunately, she had missed dinner. She was too tired to search for leftovers, and went to bed.**

**She was going to a bakery for her mother and decided to bring her bow along, just in case. She walked into town, and decided she might get more arrows. She wanted to be safe, even if she went overboard with it. She purchased 20 arrows, and went on to the bakery. She decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. The alley was long, and dark, and she started regretting going through it. She noticed a large shadow pass over her. She pulled out an arrow and her bow and turned around. What she saw terrified her. It was huge, and hideous. A ball-like machine, with a face, and a pentacle on it. Cannon looking spikes pointed at her. She gulped and started shooting at it. Her efforts were futile. The ball-like machine started shooting at her. She dove behind a trash can, and was narrowly missed by a bullet. She ran out of the alley as fast as she could.**

**She heard an explosion and noticed that the machine wasn't following her. She ran on, out of town and back home. When she realised she forget about the bakery she went back, careful not to take any detours. When she purchased her bread she went on her way. **

"Excuse me."

**She turned to see a white-haired boy smiling at her.**

"Hello. My name is Allen."

"I'm Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you, Alexis."

**She started to back away, afraid of the boy.**

"Oh, please, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need any help. I can get home myself."

"Oh, see, that's not what I meant, I-"

**She started running back home, not wanting to know what he wanted. With how fast she was he could never catch up. She looked back and saw that the boy was gone.**

"Looking for someone?"

**She looked at her side to see the boy running next to her. No way, she thought. No one was faster than her. She started running at a quicker pace, knowing she could beat him. He caught up again, though.**

"If it's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get."

**He ran faster and faster, exceeding her speed. She caught up with him after a few seconds and started going faster. She stopped suddenly and let him keep running. She entered the house to her right, and he realised it was her home. He stopped running, and decided he knew enough for now.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**She walked outside to get some fresh air. Her mother was trying a new recipe and ended up burning the whole thing. Smoke filled the house, as well as the sounds of coughing. She laughed. She decided to get the ingredients so her mother could try again. She went into town and decided to stick around for a while. She went into the pub and ordered her father's whiskey so that he wouldn't have to. **

"Can I trust you with this, Alexis?"

"Sam, if I wanted to start drinking it wouldn't be with whiskey, it would be with some Red Wine. Something classy."

"Ha. You are so much like your mother, it's haunting."

"Don't cross your fingers, I'm a daddy's girl."

"Ha. That you are. Be careful on your way home today. I've heard about your little encounters."

"Don't worry I will."

"I'm still going to worry. We don't want to lose you again."

"I know. Thanks Uncle Sam."

"Your welcome, Sweetheart."

**She walked out into the fresh morning air. Taking it in while she still could. She purchased her mother's ingredients and went on her way home. She noticed another shadow and feared it was another machine. She stopped in her tracks, and turned around. Thankfully, it was just the baker. The chubby man always had a silent step.**

"You forgot this."

"Sorry, Emanuel."

"It's okay....Hey, isn't that your house."

"Hmm?"

**She looked in the direction he was pointing, and noticed smoke rising from her home. Her eyes grew wide, and fear grasped her. She dropped everything she had and started running towards her home. **

"Alexis, wait! It could be dangerous!"

**She didn't care. Her family was there, in danger. She remembered her bow, and pulled it out. She removed five arrows from the quiver, fearing arson...or worse. Tears found her eyes, and travelled down her cheeks. When she got to her home, she saw more ball-like machines, and one humanoid looking one. There was also the white-haired boy. His arm was large and silver. He used it to attack the machines. She stared in awe. Then she noticed a red-haired boy, around the same age as the other, attacking with an over-sized hammer. Anger welled up inside her. **

**Her bow and five arrows started to glow. Maybe, she thought. She aimed the arrows at the machines, and released. All pierced them. They were destroyed. The two boys looked over at her. **

"My family..."

**She dropped her bow and ran inside her house. Smoke still filled it, but she could still walk through it. She found no one. All she found was their clothes and dust. She dropped to her knees. Tears falling freely from her eyes. Her home, her family. They were destroyed. The red-haired boy appeared behind her.**

"Alexis..."

**She looked over at him.**

"Try to understand."

**He kneeled down beside her.**

"You are host to innocence, as well as me and Allen."

"Innocence? I have no innocence left. It was stolen long ago."

**She looked down.**

"This is a different kind of innocence. This innocence is compatible with humans. The innocence can cause strange happenings."

"Strange?"

"What led us here, was your increase in strength and speed. As well as you being a target to most people."

"What do you want with me. I am but a child."

"We need you to come with us. Come with us to the Black Order and become an exorcist."

"This innocence...is all I have left."

**She looked over at the boy again.**

"I will come with you to this Black Order. I will become an exorcist. For my family."

**The boy nodded his head and stood up. She stood up with him. Allen walked in with her bow and returned it to her.**

"My name is Lavi. Welcome to the Order."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:Thank you to Critic? Donno (sorry if i haven't said that yet) for helping me with my writing. I believe I have improved thanks to you. I would like to apologize about the OC with Kanda (dammit I hate when I do that). About the grammer I apologize again. I also apologize for the veer in this chapter. I thought some of you might like to know about Alexis' past. She was inspired from an actual person, so yes this stuff did happen (not exactly like that however). There is fiction in her story. I would like to say (yet again) that if you do not like the way I write or don't like my story, DON'T FREAKING READ IT!!! I'm not forcing you to so don't. I'm trying my best with detail, I'm not creative so the bow, yes, is just the same as Link's in Twilight Princess. Maybe a little different I described from memory....very bad memory. Yes I remembered to proof read there were some pitiful mistakes in here, and I would like to say Thanks for reading.


	5. Remember What Never Happened?

**Author's Note:**Damn this OCness. Why is my personal life always screwing up my writing? *has been severely pissed for the past week* I apologize deeply for this horrible writing. I also apologize if Alexis seems like a Mary-Sue, but that's the way she is. Her inspiration is my editor. (Who's name cannot be said for personal reasons). She's the most pitiful person I know. Fact- She disappeared around the age of 7 for three years. Fiction- She was kidnapped and raped. Fact- The poor girl has been chased by childish boys and been hurt in the process. Fact- She's the greatest archer I know. Fiction- She shot an arrow a Football Fields distance at 80mph. Fact- She never told us what happened those 3 years. Fiction- It was too painful. Fact- It was too awkward. Fact- Her family was killed in a fire, except for her brother, whom she still hasn't heard from. Fiction- She was taken to the Black Order to become an exorcist. Fact- She was taken in by her incredibly large family. (Who's names cannot be revealed for personal reasons.) I apologize for all this OCness. *swears under breathe* I'm trying to get this story moving, but my damn personal life is always screwing everything up. *swears more* My writing= too involved with RL. I promise to try harder with this dang OCness. Remember 19th Century. Again, I apologize for the horrible writing. Thanks again to Critic? Donno. And before I forget. Fact- She has actually flipped a full-grown man for touching her once. Strangely her experience did leave her with a stronger body and mind. Though strange I find it pretty damn cool that she can lift a 20 inch Television Set without any help. Reasons given, you will never want to get on her bad side.

***

"_Momma…"_

"_Did you need something, dear?"_

"_I was just wondering…why do I remember things, that didn't happen?"_

"_It's probably just your creativity bursting. Maybe you should try writing some of it down."_

_**Her mother left the room.**_

_But…I've never done anything creative._

***

"_I'm worried about her Jim. As a baby she never wanted anything. She was so mellow, she never cried, she never wanted to be picked up, even when she was hurt she never sought one of us. Now, all of a sudden, she wants answers."_

"_She's a growing girl. She's bound to ask questions sometime."_

"_Not like these. She wants to know why she can't remember anything that did happen. Why she only remember things that didn't happen."_

"_Memory is a strange thing. Just let it go for now."_

"_What should I do if she asks anything else."_

"_The same as we have been doing. Lie."_

_My parents have been lying to me?_

_**She was standing around the corner listening to her parents conversation. Maybe they would say answers to each other. These weren't the answers she was looking for. Was her family hiding something from her? **_

_I guess I'll just have to live with myself for now._

_**The next day she sat inside. Never wanting to venture out into the world. An 11-year-old child should be out playing with friends. Taking in the fresh air while she still had it.**_

"_Darling why aren't you outside?"_

"_Daddy, I dreamt of this before."_

"_What?"_

"_I'll dream of something, and then no matter what I do a few days later the exact thing will happen."_

"_It's called Deja Vu dear."_

"_No Daddy. This is different."_

"_There there now. Go outside and play, while mommy makes us dinner."_

_I knew you would say that…_

_**She grasped the strange locket that hung from her neck. She couldn't remember where it came from, but she knew she would always value it. She knew it had come from someone close to her, someone she loved. **_

_As long as I shall live…I will cherish this locket. I know now why I have it._

_**That night she dreamt very strangely. She dreamt of herself in an elegant gown. She dreamt she was dancing with the most handsome man she had ever seen. She was no longer a child either. She was a grown woman, with long graceful blonde curls. Her once sea-green eyes, were a glowing sapphire blue. This setting was strange to her eyes and she was relieved when she finally awoke. She clung to the locket around her neck. **_

_Who are you? Why have you given me these visions? Please answer me._

***

"_A girl your age should be looking for a suitor."_

"_Honestly Daddy. If you don't stop pushing me towards marriage I'll disown myself."_

"_Impossible. I have left you everything our family has to offer. You cannot change what I put into my will."_

"_Yes well, I can still try."_

"_Enough of your chatting. Time for breakfast."_

_**She grasped her locket, as her mother served their meal. **_

"_You know, I don't understand why you cherish that locket so much. If you love the boy that gave you that little trinket you should have married him."_

"_Love? I'm 12 years old Daddy, what do I know of love, except that it doesn't exist."_

"_Doesn't exist? Can you really look upon your parents and think that?"_

"_I do not think it, Daddy, I know it. You and Momma have nothing to do with this."_

"_Nothing to do with it? Is it that Aaron boy? I told you he was no good. No boy that tells a woman he loves her, and then the next day will have nothing to do with her is good news. And to think you fell for him as well."_

"_Daddy my feelings about this will stand no matter who or what crosses me."_

"_In do time, sweetheart, in do time."_

***

Grasping the locket that swung from her neck she ran to the cafeteria. Planting herself next to Crowley, she sat trying to catch her breathe.

"Good Morning Alexis-Chan."

"Morning Crow-Chan"

"Are you not going to eat?"

"Oh, actually I'm not eating today. I have too much work to do."

"Oh, then what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"I came to say Good Morning, because I probably won't see you for the rest of the day."

"You seem excited about something?"

"Oh, well, I have a long day ahead of me. Oh I almost forgot, I was wondering if you could hold this for me today. I don't want to risk losing it while I'm in town."

She took the locket from around her neck and held in front of the older exorcist.

"This?"

She nodded her head.

"It's very valuable to me, and if I were ever to lose it I don't know what I would do. I know I can trust you though, because you're like a father to me. Or maybe an older brother. Either way I trust you with this."

"Oh, in that case…Ofcourse I'll hold it for you."

The exorcist took the locket and placed it around his own neck. He smiled at the young girl next to him.

"Thanks Crow-Chan!"

The girl wrapped her arms around the older exorcist and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye!"

She ran off waving at him. He waved back.

***

She strolled through town, searching for a nice place to buy a hat and a tux. If this surprise was going to work he needed to look a little pleasant. Finding the perfect store she walked inside.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes please. I'm looking for a nice suit for my father. He's a man in his late 20's, and it's a formal social gathering for his work."

"Not a problem right this way."

"Thank you."

The young salesman led her to the back of the store.

"These selections would be perfect for your father."

"Thank you, sir."

The salesman laughed to himself.

"Alexis lookout! That man is an Akuma!"

"Allen?"

The salesman turned into a demon. He was a level 2.

"A boy who can see Akuma? How annoying."

Allen shot at the demon, who dodged his attacks.

"Innocence Activate!"

Alexis grabbed her bow. It showed no signs of being activated.

"Innocence Activate!"

Still nothing. The demon shot at her and she dodged. Allen struck it with his arm and destroyed it.

"Allen. How did you?"

"I think we should get you to Komui. See what he can do about your Innocence."

***

"Your synchronization might be at or below 0%."

"But it was at 89% when I got here."

"Well let's try activating it again."

"Okay….Innocence Activate!"

Nothing happened.

"Hmm….This may be worse than I thought. Let's give it some time, and try again later."

"Okay. In the meantime I need to find Crowley, do you know where he is?"

"I sent him and Lavi on a mission. I'm afraid he won't be back for a while."

"Oh okay then….well bye."

She walked back to her room, hoping rest would help. When she got there she noticed a note on her door.

_Alexis,_

_I didn't want to risk losing your locket on my mission, so I left it to Kanda to return to you. I promise to be back shortly._

_Sincerely, Crowley._

"K-Kanda! Is he mad!?"

"Did you think I would lose it?"

She turned around to see Kanda standing behind her.

"Not exactly…"

"Tch. I don't see any importance in this, but here."

He handed her the locket and walked away. Feeling guilty again she called after him.

"Kanda!"

He stopped and looked back at her.

"Thank you."

"Tch."

He turned and left. She placed the locket around her neck and rested until she was needed.

***

"Okay Alexis. Let's try again."

She nodded her head.

"Innocence Activate!"

This time it had worked.

"It works!"

"Good. I guess you did just need a little rest."

"I guess so…"

_Hmm? That locket…she wasn't wearing that earlier was she?_

"Well, I better get going, I still haven't finished all I needed to today."

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well good luck."

"Bye!"

***

**Author's Note:** Hope that wasn't too bad and too OC. Anyway if any questions just ask. Also Thanks Again Critic? Donno. I pray for more improvement from here. Adios!


	6. Those Cold, Blue Eyes

"_When were older, right?"_

"_Eighteen?"_

"_Perfect."_

"_What if it won't work?"_

"_Here's hoping it will."_

2 years later.

_**Nothing could have been worse than that for him. He stood outside looking through a window. A bouquet of roses in his hand. Rain drenching every inch of his body. Fortunately, though, the rain hid his many tears. His flesh hiding his broken heart. Their promise broken because of this outsider. He never wanted to accept it, but he couldn't resist her face. He held a locket on a chain in his left hand, in his right her hand. For little kids they had quite a lot on their minds. She accepted the locket. Past words and promises echoed in his mind.**_

"_More than lovers, but less than Gods."_

"_Always."_

_**At only 4-years-old, they knew too much for their own good. Now 6 they understood why it was too much. The outsider left, not even releasing the boy in front of the window. He dropped the flowers and went to the door. She answered. Despite the knowledge of rain she knew there were tears. **_

"_What's wrong? What happened?"_

_**He silently stood there never responding. She pressed on with her questions. Still he would not answer. She got to the point where she needed and answer. She slapped him.**_

"_Darien! What happened?"_

_**He snatched the locket the she placed around her neck.**_

"_This is what happened! I told you it would happen!"_

"_Darien…"_

"_You let it happen! How could you let it happen?"_

_**She slammed the door, too angry to even remember the locket. Frustrated he threw it aside. He stormed off through the rain to his home. The next day after her family had left he retreated to find the locket. He placed the trinket in his pocket and went on his way. After a night of begging he finally got the ability to leave the town. After days of traveling his family finally settled. After years of living there he was now 11, and had found a new love. Upon their first encounter he had given her the locket. Though, as if history was to repeat, a year later the girl fell for another. Believing he loved her back she invited him in. He confessed shortly after, though the next acted as though he never met her. She wished for Darien to comfort her, but knew he couldn't. She grasped the locket and promised to never part with it. The girl moved away from the sad memory of his death. After many hardships of her 13**__**th**__** year, she joined the Black Order as an exorcist.**_

***

"Lex-Chan, you might want to slow down on all the reading. You do more research than a Bookman, and I should know."

"Everyone does more research than you, Ginger."

"You have a point." He looked off into space.

"Come on, Snowball's waiting in the library."

Carrying giant stacks of random books, they entered the library. Inside Allen was waiting along with Lenalee.

"Thanks again for helping, guys."

"No problem. It's a lot of reading for a young girl like you." Lenalee gave her a gentle smile.

"Besides, it gets me out my Bookman duties."

"Look at this way, Lavi, by reading you're basically recording more history."

"What about you, Beansprout. Shouldn't you be out on a mission."

"All right, you guys start reading, I'll be right back."

"You're leaving?"

"I said I'll be right back."

***

"You need to borrow a suit from Reever?"

"Well I got word that my Uncle Sam moved to London, and the people at his work want to host a formal event as a welcome."

"The suit?"

"Well I figure Reever and Sam are the same size. They could be twins except Sam has red hair, and a slightly more muscular build."

"Well, I-I suppose if Reever would allow…"

"Thanks Supervisor."

Reever, drenched with sweat, walked in slamming open the door. He was grasping the coat collar of a young boy, around 14, that was making no attempt at escaping.

"Supervisor…our new arrival….is here." He panted while speaking.

"Ah, Darien right?"

The boy made no reply. Reever pulled on him.

"Yeah."

"D-Darien?"

"What's it to you, bitch!?"

Reever smacked his head.

"Hey, show some respect for your fellow exorcist."

Komui sweat dropped.

"By the way Reever, why are you so exhausted and covered in sweat?"

"I was chasing this runt around the Order. He's not very excited about being forced here."

Darien crossed his arms and continued to glare at Alexis. His hair was longer and dark. His eyes were blue, but cold. His complexion was pale, and slightly pink. He was wearing a red shirt, and a dark green jacket. His pants were dark and his boots worn. Reever released him and he stood there.

"Come along Darien, we have a lot to do."

Komui left and Darien followed, stealing a last glance at Alexis. Reever sighed with relief.

"This one's going to be trouble."

"Hey Reever, do you have a suit I could borrow?"

***

"New exorcist!?"

She nodded her head. Lenalee and Allen had left on a mission. Lavi stayed with Alexis in the library, nothing else to do.

"And you know him?"

"Well, I think….no, I guess not."

"But he was familiar to you?"

"Before I moved to New York, I lived in a small town. There I met a boy named Darien. He gave this locket." She held the chunk of silver around her neck. "We were close friends. My father even implied once that we were in love. He was such a foolish man." She smiled. "Then one day, I heard rumor of his death. Devastated I forced my family into moving."

"Then you found compatibility with Innocence, and joined the Black Order."

She nodded. "Now this new exorcist shows up with the same name. The same cold, blue eyes." She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

"Do you think it's him?"

The sudden reaction made her jump. She looked up at Lavi and nodded. The library doors slammed open and the finder Toma walked in.

"Alexis-Dono, Supervisor would like to see you in his office."

***

"I want to talk about this locket of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"When your Innocence wasn't working, Allen brought you here to have me check it. It wasn't working. We had you rest and try again later. It worked."

"Okay?"

"You weren't wearing that locket the first time."

"What's your poi-"

The door slammed open. Reever, again, was holding Darien by the collar of his exorcist uniform. This time, though, most of the science department, Crowley, and Miranda were there also.

_Oh boy…_

"What happened!?"

Crowley was first to speak. "He's disturbing our training."

"Our?"

Miranda looked up.

"Oh…"

Reever spoke next. "He's been using his innocence to destroy everything as well."

Various mumbling came from the majority of the science department.

"How? Exactly."

Reever pushed on him. He activated his Innocence. His body was slowly encased by green colored crystal. The crystal that encased his head spread over his face, leaving an open space for his eyes. The crystal spiked out in the back of his head, similar to that of Crowley's hair. The crystal that encased his body stuck out, making him seem more muscular than he really was.

"How nice. A walking chandelier." Alexis smirked.

Darien aimed a fist at her, and shot numerous crystal shards. Alexis took out her bow and used Angel's Defense to destroy them. He glared at her.

"That's enough. Reever see that he's punished, and if you'll excuse us we were in a meeting."

Reever nodded his head. Darien inactivated his Innocence and left with him. Again stealing a last glance at Alexis, this time noticing the locket around her neck.

"Now as I was saying. I'm starting to think your locket is the source of your Innocence."

"But, my bow?"

"I know. You may be host to two types of Innocence."

"But, that's not possible. Is it?"

"Marshall Cross Marian is host to two Innocence. Though other than him it's unheard of."

"Today keeps getting weirder and weirder."

***

He was running through the halls trying to find her.

_How dare she steal that!_

Finally he found the library where, he heard, she was most likely to be at. Luckily she was there, along with some red-head. Both reading. He stormed over to where she sat and forced the book out of her hands. The red-head looked up.

"Can I help you, chandelier?"

He grabbed the locket around her neck and squeezed it in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

Lavi had set down his book by now and walked up to Darien.

"I don't think it's any of your business. Now get your hands off of her."

"I'm talking, rabbit."

Lavi grabbed his wrist. "I said get your hands off of her." He tightened his grip.

Darien let go. The locket fell back to Alexis' neck. She held it protectively. Darien glared at her. Lavi let go of his wrist.

"Apologize to her."

"No way!"

Lavi grabbed the boy's coat and held him up. "Apologize."

Darien spat in his face. Lavi threw him to the ground, and placed a foot on his stomach. "You won't get up until you apologize."

Darien activated his Innocence.

"Unlike you I'm not childish enough to accept your duel. Apologize."

Alexis walked up to Lavi and placed a hand on his shoulder. He removed his foot. Darien inactivated.

Alexis kneeled down beside Darien. She removed the locket and held it close to her heart.

"I got this from you, Darien."

Lavi stared at her, surprised. Darien as well with wide eyes.

"Lexi?"

***

_**Author's Note:**_ For Darien's theme I was thinking: Toxic, by A Static Lullaby, NOT Brittany Spears. *shudders*

And for Alexis' theme I was thinking: See You Again, by Breathe Carolina, NOT Miley Cyrus. *gags at the sound of the name*

Hope this one was okay, and hope you don't mind another character. (^^)


	7. The Stars Could Be Brighter

"Not exactly."

"Do I have to beat your face in to get a straight answer."

"Okay, okay. No the locket was not originally yours."

"See was that so hard? And what!?"

"You see, I sort of, uhm….took it from the real owner."

_If the locket wasn't really hers, and it was the source of Innocence…._

"Shit! You idiot! Do you know what this means!?"

She ran out the door and down the hall, her destination unknown to him.

"…Bye?"

***

She burst into Komui's office, not exactly caring if he was busy or not. His head was resting on a stack of unsigned papers. Quiet noises escaping from his mouth suggested snoring. He was sleeping. She ran up to his desk and started shaking him violently.

"Wake up you impossible squib!"

Leaning towards his ear she whispered the only thing that could wake him wake up.

"Lenalee….is getting married."

He jolted awake shaking her.

"How could you get married! Don't you love your brother?!"

She smacked his head with a nearby clipboard.

"…Right. What is it?"

"Well….you know how you said the locket could be a source of my innocence?"

"Of course."

"What if I told you the locket wasn't originally supposed to be mine?"

At this Komui suddenly got serious.

"Not yours?"

She shook her head.

"This could mean something big…"

"Sir….do you think I could be just a temporary host to this Innocence?"

He looked at her, his glasses glistening.

"How do you mean?"

"I read somewhere, that if someone gets a hold of Innocence before fully connecting to the host, it will take a temporary host."

"I think we should see Hevlaska about your bow."

***

"10%…..23%……35%……57%……72%……84%…..93%…That's it. 93%."

"So, the bow is Innocence."

"Your Innocence. Though the locket….you are not it's host."

She looked down at Komui.

"I guess we'll have to find her, whoever she is."

***

"I don't remember her name."

"Darien, we really, really, need you to remember."

"I was six then, it was eight years ago."

"…You were six when you first fell in love?"

"Our parents were strict on the smarts."

"Right…look, you _really_, need to remember."

"Okay, I have the first name but the last is foggy. Danielle….Danielle something."

"Okay…It'll do for now."

She started to leave when he grabbed her hand. A familiar warmth filled her body. She felt sick, but didn't mind. He tightened his grip. A tear escaped her left eye.

"…I thought you were dead…"

His grip loosened in surprise. She turned around to face him.

"They said you were killed."

More tears crept down her face. He pulled her into an embrace. Hot tears ran onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair, and let her cry onto him. She tightened her grip around his waist. He pulled her head up level to his. Her sea-green eyes, locked with his cold, blue eyes. He gently wiped away her tears.

"As long as I live, I will never leave you."

She started shaking. He released her head and allowed her to continue crying into his shoulder. His old feelings for her returning. The warmth of their embrace sent shivers down his back. Again, he pulled her head level with his. Staring into her eyes he leaned closer to her, closing the space between them. He placed his arms around her. She pushed on him, pulling away. Recognizing the old feelings, she did not feel them. She shook her head and backed out of the room. Fresh tears running down her face she ran down the hall. Realizing the feelings were, again, unmutual he sat and let her go. Silently crying as she ran, no one bothered to stop and ask what was wrong. She ran into someone, someone familiar. Not caring who it was she placed her arms around them and cried into their chest. She felt their hands remove her arms from around their waist. Still holding her they spoke.

"Why are you crying?"

It was Kanda. Not hearing a response he asked again.

"Why are you crying?"

"I…I don't….you wouldn't understand."

She shook her head and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry for running into you."

Finding the situation awkward he placed a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down to her eye level. With his other hand he wiped away her tears.

"Stop crying. Whatever happened, it's not reason to be so weak. Baka Otome."

"Baka Kun."

Smiling she gave him a hug. The situation still awkward for him, he allowed it this time. He patted her back. She looked up at him still smiling. She let him go and walked back to her room. After she left, he went on.

***

"I'm going to send you to look for this Danielle."

"Okay, I can manage that. Anyone coming with me?"

As if on cue Kanda walked in.

"I see."

"Kanda, you're going to find an Innocence host."

"Isn't that the Generals' job?"

"Not when we have the adapted Innocence."

"Hmm?"

"I'll let Alexis explain on the way. From the further information given by Darien we were able to track down Danielle. Unfortunately, we're not the only ones who know about her being a host."

"Oh great, competition."

"Alexis I want you to be careful. Signs show that a Noah could be there."

"Noah? Well, I guess I would have to face one sooner or later."

"Great. Your train leaves in an hour."

***

"Why do we have the Innocence?"

"I was only a temporary host to it. This locket," She took the silver trinket out of her pocket, "was given to me before fully connecting to it's real host. After it returns to it's host, I will no longer be a parasitic type."

She looked out the window, a sort of hurt expression on her face.

"So we're going to find it's host, and bring them to the Black Order."

She still seemed lost. He made no attempt at pulling her out of her trans. The scene outside was dark, for it was night. The stars shone brightly, along with the full moon. Kanda looked out the window as well. The barely visible trees seemed to speed behind them. Her eyes drifted to the Japanese exorcist across from her. His eyes still on the landscape outside.

_What's this feeling?_

Noticing her gaze, Kanda looked over at her. Realizing his notice she bit her lip and blushed some. She quickly turned her head back to the window.

_What's wrong with me?_

**Next Stop: Italy.**

The train stopped and the two exorcists grabbed their luggage and left the train.

"Any idea where to go?"

"Let's start by finding our hotel."

***

By the time they got to their hotel, it had started raining and they were soaked. Alexis was shivering from the cold, and dripping. Kanda was soaked, but didn't seem to care. After being given their room keys the went off to bed. Alexis took a shower and changed into a plain white shirt, and a pair of tan shorts. She dried off her hair and sat in her bed, reading a book. Kanda changed into dry clothing, and went out to the balcony outside his room. They were on the second floor, two rooms apart. It had stopped raining shortly after they arrived at the hotel. Kanda stared out at the starlit sky. He didn't even notice when Alexis stepped out onto her balcony as well. She stared down at the ground. The brilliant, green, grass shone brightly in the dark. She hadn't wanted to stop. She wanted to find Danielle right away. The Innocence began to feel like a burden to her. After months of being at the Order, she had made friends. Ones nothing like the others back home. They were better. They protected her. They worried for her. One even became a father figure to her. She laughed at the thought of Crowley being a father. At this, Kanda noticed her. She looked up at the sky, the hurt expression still loomed over her. She looked out at the dark horizon. She wanted to lose herself in the darkness. It was so inviting to her. She jumped over her balcony, and landed on her feet. Kanda watched as she walked forward into the darkness.

"Are you insane!? There could be Akuma out there! Maybe even a Noah!"

She didn't seem to notice his calls. She continued to walk towards the horizon.

_Tch. Now I have to go get her._

He walked back into his room, and changed into his now dry exorcist uniform. He grabbed Mugen and left the hotel, following Alexis. She hadn't even bothered to grab her weapon. Or shoes for that matter. She walked across the large field, embracing the darkness, unaware she was being followed. She stopped in the middle of the field. Kanda caught up to her and turned her around. She was unresponsive, and seemed like she was hypnotized. He waved a hand in front of her face, she didn't respond. He picked her up and started carrying her back to the hotel, swearing under his breathe. A swarm of Akuma had discovered them and started attacking.

_Tch…_

He was attacked from behind, struck to the ground. He turned around to see Tyki Mikk holding Alexis. Kanda grabbed Mugen and stood up.

"As much as I would like to play a game with you, I have work."

"So do I. Innocence Activate!"

"Two exorcists huh? I'm only supposed to kill this one, but I think the Earl will make an acception."

Tyki jumped back, as Kanda attacked. He dodged all the attacks.

"Really boy, you should be thankful I'm sparing you. I don't have time to kill both of you, so I'll leave you."

"How about you fight?"

"I would, but I don't want to drop this lovely, exorcist."

He jumped into the air, and motioned to the Akuma to follow him. Kanda ran after him, but was blocked by the Akuma's attack. After destroying them all, he noticed that Tyki was gone.

_Tch…Now I have to go after her again._

Guessing that Tyki would also go after the real host, he headed in the direction of her home. It was a tall building, it looked like it would be used for business instead of a home. He knocked on the door. A woman that looked to be in her 30's answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"You're in danger. I'm here to protect you."

The woman slammed the door, but was stopped by Kanda's hand.

"I don't have time to explain, so let me in or I will force my way in."

Noticing the Katana in his hand, she opened the door. He walked inside, noticing the it looked to be a place of business, much like the outside. The woman motioned for him to sit.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Is Danielle here?"

The woman had a look of fear on her face. Regardless, she nodded her head and called for her daughter.

"Danielle!"

The young girl sped down the stairs, and walked next to her mother. She looked over at Kanda, and had a look of fear much like her mother's.

"She's in danger. I need to take her with me before someone else does."

"How do I know your not the one that's the danger?"

"The man I believe to be searching for her has already taken my comrade, he plans on killing her, and your daughter as well."

It took the woman a while to process what was happening. She nodded her head.

"Okay…"

Kanda stood up and walked towards Danielle. When they were about to leave, something had crashed through the living room. Kanda could hear Tyki laughing. He turned to see an Akuma, and the Noah still holding Alexis. The same look of hypnosis was on her face, she was still alive. For now…

***

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, no idea how chapter 6 got there. I don't even remember writing something as crappy as that. I do remember though choosing those songs as their themes….weird. Either way it's there so I might as well go on with it. Damn that ruins everything. I was hoping to keep this story at a maximum of 10chapters. Nevermind that now. Plans have changed so I guess just be a little patient. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also no more insight on Alexis' past. But who knows maybe I'll sneak it in somewhere, unless you ask for it it's not going to be further revealed. Also I know I mentioned that this would be a run-on from Time and Pleasure but I have decided against that, because it completely ruined Time and Pleasure. Still trying to fix that. Also another writer friend of mine is hoping on getting some positive reviews on her stories. I'm not sure what they're about or anything, I only know they're -Man. Her name is Shishi Kabu, and I hope you will like her stories. Update soon. Bye.

Translations: Baka Otome; Stupid Girl.

Baka Kun; Stupid Boy.


	8. Akuma, GO!

_In a time of short presence, you will teach a great lesson. Someone will be changed drastically due to your actions. After this change a moment of darkness will take over._

Hevlaska's prediction was short, but clear. She was going to change someone drastically. Like turning Lavi into a sophisticated gentleman. She was somewhat excited about this. She was never much of an influence on someone. The time of short presence part was confusing, and frightening, to her. She decided to then do her best to be an influence on those around her.

***

_Wake up...you have a duty as an exorcist to save the Akuma. You can't be stopped by something like a Noah. You need to fight to the death. Wake up._

Slowly, her consciousness returned. She was in the arms of the Noah, Tyki Mikk. She looked over to her left. Kanda had Mugen at the ready, and was fighting a level one Akuma. Without her Innocence she wasn't of much help. Catching him off guard, she raised her knee to Tyki's chin forcing him to release her. She dropped to the floor and quickly stood up. She started towards Kanda, but Tyki was too fast and grabbed her.

"Not so fast exorcist. Where's your Innocence?"

"Your out of luck. I left it in my room, you'll never get it now."

"At least I can get some fun out of killing you."

Kanda finally defeated the Akuma, and was running after Tyki. Tyki had slipped his hand into Alexis' chest and gripped her heart. She had coughed up blood and figured pulling away would cause her to die faster. She accepted her fate and smiled at the Noah. Tyki pulled out her heart and dropped her to the ground. Kanda slashed at Tyki, but he evaded every attack.

"I don't have time to kill you, Excorcist. I have previous engagements."

Tyki lept through the hole in the wall, and disappeared. Kanda walked over to Alexis' body.

_Che. To be defeated so easily....how weak._

He picked up her body and threw her over his back. He walked around the corner where the two dark-haired women crouched by the front door. Kanda carefully removed the locket and gave it to the girl.

"This is Innocence. I'll explain on our way to the Black Order."

The girl nodded her head, stood up, and followed Kanda out the door.

***

"I sent the body over this morning, she should get there soon."

"Kanda, take it easy with this new girl."

"Komui?"

"Yes?"

"...Nevermind."

Kanda hung up and walked over to the new exorcist.

"We're going to miss our train."

The girl nodded. She followed the tall Japanese boy to the station.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam! Congrats on your promotion!"

"Thanks. Say, you haven't seen my niece come in have you?"

"Sorry, havn't seen her. I'm sure she'll be here soon though don't worry."

"Your probably right. Have a nice night."

He smiled and walked away. Sam grabbed a glass of Red Wine from a passing Waiter, and walked out the the balcony. The hall his employer had rented out was about the size of a basic domestic home. The open bar took up half of the west side of the room. The other half was occupied by the kitchen. The south side was mostly occupied by mostly empty tables, near a staircase leading to the entrance/exit. The north side hosted the dance floor, that was almost empty. Most of the guests strayed to the east side, mingling. The balcony was just off the south side, with double-glass doors leading to it. The balcony overlooked the lit city below. The view was a beautiful site to the young man. Sam was used to old wooden buildings, and dust. Seeing a city was a new site to him. The two-story building he was loitering in, suddenly burst with activity. Sam finished off his wine and walked back inside. Perhaps his niece finally arrived. Knowing her, she would have dressed in something eye-grasping. She was always desperate for attention. It was one of the few things he really disliked about her. Upon stepping inside, Sam noticed a few dead bodies, and ball-like machines. His employer was standing in the middle of the room. Sam walked up to him and turned him around.

"Sir Kamelot, what's going on?"

"Ah, Sam. Always to the point. Perhaps I should follow your lead. Do you know what happened to your niece, just yesterday?"

Sam grabbed the collar of his employers suit, and pulled on him.

"Where's Alexis?" A certain ferocity in his tone.

"I would prefer you to let go of me. Because of my manners, and the fact that your a valuable asset to the Earl, I suppose I won't kill you...yet. Alas, I wish I could say the same about my brother. Such a shame to kill a beautiful, young girl." Sheryl smiled widely.

"Lies!" Sam threw his employer to the ground, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're a sick joker Sheryl, I see the way you love your daughter, why would joke about the death of someone I love that much?"

"My dear Sam, I do not joke. My brother can be cruel sometimes, and I would understand your loss if you actually did love your niece, as much as I love my dear, Road." Sheryl stood up and wiped some dust off of his shoulder. "I do understand, though, that you must be feeling some sorrow at your loss. However, I know a way to stop it all."

A large, round figure appeared behind Sheryl. Sam looked at his employer angrily. He clenched his fists, and squinted his eyes shut. Sheryl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to the Earl, Sam."

Sheryl gently pushed Sam forward. *Cue the Earl's Theme* "You have suffered a great loss, my friend. A loved ones death is hard, but I can easily take away all of that sorrow." The Earl moved aside revealing a dark skeleton-looking machine. It read in big, bold, letters BUILD. "This is a magical body I created; put in a soul and it comes alive! I can return your Alexis to you. However, I will need your assistance. I need your voice as someone who shared a bond with Alexis."

"Bring...her back?"

The Earl nodded. "That's right." The Earl moved to the side and Sam walked up to the machine, sorrow, fear, and anger filling his face. "N...no. I don't believe you. Either of you." Sam clenched his fist and turned to his employer and the Earl. "I refuse to believe my niece is dead, I refuse to believe that her soul could be called back if she was. Get this thing away from me. Stop this joking, and tell me, where is Alexis!"

"Sam, I told you before, I do not joke. If you want your proof, go to the Black Order and request to see your neice. There you will find the truth." Sheryl, the Earl, and all the machines disappeared. Sam fell to his knees, trying to figure out what had just happened. _Alexis...killed?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope I did Sheryl just justice (the Earl too). Hope this chapter wasn't so bad.^^


End file.
